villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Apollonius
Apollonius was a member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Apollonius is a short old man. He has a round head with long white hair that goes past his shoulders, three vertical dots on his forehead, large round eyes with large pupils, no nose, and a white moustache. He wears a large white hat, beads around his neck which are his Dark Metal Vessel, a long white short sleeve dress with a black sash hanging from his shoulder, sits on a wheelchair. When he activates his full body djinn equip, his body is covered in black and fused with his dark metal vessel, he also gains black claws. Personality Apollonius is a calm, wise old man. He is also arrogant and believes that mages are weak. He is also shown to not care about his allies as he laughs at them dying. He hates mages for not acknowledging his intelligence and enjoys killing them when they run out of magoi. Plot Zagan Arc Apollonius is first introduced along with Zurmudd and Byoln, floating in the air, on the outside of the Dungeon Zagan. He watches as Zurmudd tears the island apart and attacks Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu, Apollonius then lands on the ground. When they are about to kill their hostages, he is shocked when Masrur, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha come to rescue them. When Zurmudd asks who they are, he tells him they are part of the Eight Generals of Sindria. They then faces off against them and notices Zurmudd is killed by Masrur. He tells Byoln that if they fight together then they won't have a problem, but Byoln faces Sharrkan alone and Apollonius starts fighting against Yamraiha. He floats in the air, using his beads to shoot beams of light at Yamraiha. He gathers the beams together and gloats calling her weak. He tells her that her swordsmen friend is injured, and calls her cold-hearted when she is not going to do anything. Apollonius continues to fight her and even breaks her Borg by firing multiple beams. He then notices the Zurmudd and Byoln have died and laugh at them. He puts all his beads together to create a large bug. He then continues to attacks Yamraiha, but stops when the fog she created stops his attacks. Apollonius tells Yamraiha how he like to kill Magicians after their Magoi runs out. When the fog clears, he attacks her and breaks the shells she uses as ornaments. Apollonius explains why he hates Magicians. Yamraiha calls him weak, which makes him activates his Full Body Djinn Equip and fires at her. The beam is then reflects back on a mirror(created with Yamraiha's shells that are actually Magic Tools) at him and he is killed. Abilities Apollonius uses Black Rukh instead of White Rukh. Dark Djinn Apollonius is a Dark Djinn. Dark Djinn Equip *'Extreme Magic:Flash Al Araf (Incendiary Light Cannon)' - Apollonius creates an even bigger and beastly version of Al Flash Habalheb, with him on top. Out of its mouth, is a huge Metal Vessel symbol. He shoots huge rays out of his mouth at his opponents. Dark Metal Vessel *'Al Flash (Black Light Jewel)' - Apollonius' Dark Metal Vessel takes the form of huge black beads when not in use. In battle, the beads split into black balls that fly around Apollonius, who uses them to shoot out rays of light. *'Al Flash Habalheb (Black Light Jewel Light Insect Form)' - Apollonius turns the black balls to a form that resembles a huge black firefly. It can shoot light rays from it's abdomen. Category:Magi Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Minion